


Present

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Magic, Santa Claus - Freeform, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan smirked a little, an amused look on his face. His eyes flickered over to Ray, eyeing the ribbon around the younger man's neck. "Not to mention that ribbon. Is someone trying to make you my Christmas present?" Ray's hands instantly grabbed at his neck, the shocked look on his face clearly showing that he hadn't even noticed the ribbon encircling his neck until just now. Flushing a bit in embarrassment, Ray looked down at the floor, his hands toying with the ribbon as he slowly worked on untying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

There were a lot of gifts and surprises to be had at Christmas time, but for Ryan Haywood, he hadn't expected much at all. Since he was old enough to stop believing in Santa, he'd become totally detached to the holiday, finding it an unnecessary waste of people's money and efforts. Of course, if someone went to the effort of getting him a gift, he'd return to favor, but that was about as close as anyone could get to making him celebrate the holiday.

So when Ryan woke up to a strange young man in his living room, sitting by a fully decorated Christmas tree that he was pretty positive wasn't there when he went to sleep, it's safe to say he had a lot of questions. The young man had been dozing by the tree, only stirring when Ryan flicked on the lights. He was thin and rather small, with thick dark hair and tan skin, black rimmed glasses askew on his face, having been nudged while he slept. He wore a pokemon referencing t-shirt and some jeans, but what really caught his interest was the bright red ribbon carefully tied around his neck, the ends tied into a beautiful bow.

The young man moved, a hand moving to cover his eyes from the light only to knock into his glasses. The moment was enough to jar him awake, long black lashes blinking open and deep brown eyes instantly glancing over at Ryan. His sleepy look turned to one of panic, the man shooting up to sit and scrambling to his feet, his eyes still locked on Ryan. "Who the fuck are you?!" He asked in what Ryan guessed was meant to be a threatening voice. In reality it was shaky and the younger man's stance screamed of fright, if the fact that he almost toppled into the Christmas tree while stepping backwards wasn't enough of a tell.

"I think I should really be the one asking that, considering you're in my house after all." Ryan drawled, taking a few slow steps away from the doorway he'd stopped at, heading over towards his kitchen. He could feel the dark haired man's eyes boring into him, but he kept moving. It was far too early and he was far too decaffeinated to deal with this. "Do you want some coffee?" He asked, going to a cabinet and pulling out a mug before turning to look at the stranger, waiting for an answer.

"Uh..." The young man seemed awkward now, his stance going to a more shy one as he straightened up a little, rubbing at the back of his neck. "No... thanks? I don't like coffee." Ryan snorted a bit at that, putting his mug under his coffee maker and grabbing at the little single cups that made his coffee, slipping one in.

"Don't like coffee... what kind of a heathen's broken into my house?" He mumbled under his breath, though it was loud enough for the stranger to hear, as he huffed in response.

"I didn't break into your house, asshole. I just woke up here, last I remember I was at home sleeping in my own bed."

"Well I also recall going to sleep in my own bed, and which of us here happened to wake up in his own bed? Right, me." The stranger just grumbled in response, watching as Ryan opened his fridge, pulling out a jug of juice and holding it up. "How about juice? Do heathens like juice?"

That got him another grumble, the stranger walking over and taking the juice from him. "My name's Ray, by the way. Not heathen." He took the glass Ryan offered him next, filling it up halfway and tentatively sipping at it, but only after carefully inspecting it while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Why would I waste an almost full jug of juice on drugging you or something? I'm Ryan. Now then, do you recall anything strange happening last night? I know you said you fell asleep at home, but were you out partying or drinking before hand?" Ray chuckled into his juice, sipping at it leisurely now.

"I guess you really must not know me, if you think I'd be out partying."

"Not the social type? Neither am I." Ryan smiled kindly, and despite the still strange situation they were in, Ray felt a strange warmth surge through him just from viewing that smile. Ryan walked back into the living room, sitting down in his armchair, Ray following and taking a seat on the couch. Ryan was staring pointedly at the Christmas tree, sipping his coffee slowly. "You weren't the only surprise in here, by the way. That Christmas tree wasn't here either."

Ray's eyebrows shot up in surprise, staring at the tree like it would explain everything. "So... we both go to bed like normal yesterday. Then today I wake up in your house under a Christmas tree that wasn't here before. On Christmas day."

Ryan smirked a little, an amused look on his face. His eyes flickered over to Ray, eyeing the ribbon around the younger man's neck. "Not to mention that ribbon. Is someone trying to make you my Christmas present?" Ray's hands instantly grabbed at his neck, the shocked look on his face clearly showing that he hadn't even noticed the ribbon encircling his neck until just now. Flushing a bit in embarrassment, Ray looked down at the floor, his hands toying with the ribbon as he slowly worked on untying it.

"This is fucking weird..." He mumbled, cheeks red as he started to mull over everything. It seemed pretty clear now, Ryan was right. He was being offered as Ryan's present, whatever that entailed. Ryan hummed in reply, his gaze shifting between Ray and the tree. They were both quiet for a couple minutes, before Ryan spoke again.

"Is there anything else strange on you? Besides the ribbon, I mean." Ray immediately gave up on the ribbon, his focus now on checking what Ryan suggested, patting himself down and going through his jean pockets. He pulled out his wallet, cellphone, a small key ring, and a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Most of these make sense, I worked the late shift at work and I just sorta passed out in bed without changing my clothes. Not sure what this is though." Ray grabbed the paper, uncrumpling it and smoothing it out. The writing was a little messy, but from what he could see, it was a letter.

"Dear Santa- wait, what the fuck-, er uh, Dear Santa... I'm not really sure if you exist, some kids at school are saying you're just a lie our parents tell us. Please prove you're real by granting me what I truly want for Christmas. I want a boyfriend. I know it's weird to want that and be a boy, but it's what I want most in the world. Please be real! Love, Ryan."

Ray immediately looked up, catching the look of complete and utter disbelief cast on Ryan's face. The man had frozen in his chair, his mug halfway raised as he'd been about to sip it, but the words had stilled him completely. "Is... Is this yours?" Ray asked, a bit in disbelief himself. Ryan nodded slowly, setting his coffee down and getting up, walking over and taking the letter. He stared at it, the messy scrawl of his 12 year old self recognizable instantaneously to him. A jolt of thought struck him, and suddenly he was patting himself down. In the breast pocket of his shirt, was a similar note, crumpled and tattered. Ray took in a shaky breath, seeming to recognize the powder blue construction paper Ryan just discovered.

Opening it up, Ryan began to recite it as Ray had done just moments ago with the other letter. "Dear Santa, Hi. This is Ray Narvaez Jr. You remember me, right? Last year, I asked for the new pokemon game, and you got it for me! I've been really good this year, so can I please ask for something even bigger? I want to fall in love. Everyone at school has started liking girls but me, and I want to too so I can fall in love fast. Mom says love is one of the best gifts in the world, so can I please have it too? Thanks and Merry Christmas!"

Silence swept over them, both men in total shock and confusion over the discoveries. Ryan sat down next to Ray, handing over the blue letter and letting the younger man read over his own letter like he had done. The quiet stayed for minutes as they both stayed lost in their own heads, wracking their brains to try and figure out how this could possibly be happening. If they were to go by what they'd discovered, then by some weird cosmic turn of events Santa was real and had made them each other's Christmas present.

An otherworldly touch was about the only way to explain the sudden addition of a tree and a man in Ryan's house, but it was still pretty hard to swallow. Suddenly Ray started to chuckle. The chuckle grew, louder and fuller until he was laughing loudly, clutching his stomach at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Despite himself, Ryan began to laugh too, finding no reaction better to the impossibility of their lives right now. They lulled after a couple minutes, settling down and relaxing into the couch. Ryan leaned over, his hand gently tugging at the ribbon around Ray's neck. Ray sat there quietly, brown eyes patiently poised on Ryan as he waited for the older man to move.

Ryan leaned in with his other hand, carefully undoing the bow and pulling the ribbon from Ray's neck. Blue eyes locked with brown, and for a few seconds they just stared into each other until Ray looked away, his cheeks feeling hot as he sat up a bit. Ryan stood up, stretching a little and sighing. "So." Ray looked up, Ryan smiling kindly down at him, a hand offered to help him up from the couch.

"Would you like to join me for some cheap greasy diner food?"

Ray thought for a second, before taking the hand, grinning.

"Sounds like the perfect Christmas breakfast to me."


End file.
